


Irresistible

by Sinpie_Senpai



Series: Wicked Game [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventurous Genitals, Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, I have no excuse except that I was horny, M/M, Omnics, Possessive Behavior, Robot Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Wire Play, at least in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpie_Senpai/pseuds/Sinpie_Senpai
Summary: After everything was said and done, Maximilien would seriously have to consider the weight of this particular deal he had made.But for now, he had other businesses to attend to.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I totally bullshit most of Maximilien's anatomy because there's no canon. Don't trust me on it.
> 
> Inspired by these amazing arts from twitter: 1 2 
> 
>  

The first thing Maximilien's processors registered upon rebooting was that his face was pressing against a hard surface, his abdomen panel was opened, and there was something intruding his body that should not have been there - precisely in that order. His first conclusion was that he had been damaged, and while his memory was reloading, he tried to turn around to take a look at his surroundings, only to be pinned harder against the wall by someone (something?) with considerable force. Whatever that was invading his body pulled at his wires, with not enough strength to snap them, but enough to flash a danger warning on his interface. He immediately ceased all physical struggles.

It seemed to please his assailant, who then released his wires and instead started to prod at them. It felt strange, the touches not at all rough, more like curious, slowly exploring his exposed internals.

“What are you doing?” Maximilien asked carefully, politely. His memory was 20 percents loaded - some circuits or connectors must have been damaged for the process to take this much time - however, nothing helped him identifying the situation he was in, as well as his current foe. Or was it a friend? Did he blackout during one of his repair or maintenance?

An unfamiliar soft hum that made his core vibrate resounded behind him.

“You tell me,” A male human voice, with just a slight edge of synthetic. Not the answer of a mechanic. Not a friend, then. “What do _you_ think I'm doing?”

The hand suddenly plucked the wiring at the base of his ribcage the way one would do to harp strings, causing electric current to sparkle up his body in thirteen different places. He made a startled, intelligible sound at the feeling, his vocal synthesizer glitched sharply as the man did it again.

“Feel good, doesn't it?” The voice was casual. Too casual. “Omnic usually doesn't have pain sensors, but that doesn't mean they can't feel anything.” Accustomed to killing and torture. A soldier? A mercenary? Perhaps one that was specifically geared for combat and interrogation.

“I suggest you stay still.” The man said, toying gently but threateningly with Maximilien's internals. “You were simply rebooted last time, but next time you might not be as lucky.”

His memory was still struggling to load at 37 percents, so Maximilien couldn't exactly pinpoint who it was that he pissed off to lead to this predicament. But he was a man of many talents, resourceful included. If his assailant's motive was revenge, he would have already gone for the kill. Instead, he had cornered Maximilien and now was toying with him. He wanted something from him. If so, there was still hope to turn the table around.

“Is this really necessary?” He murmured, as smoothly as he could with a stranger's fingers entangled around a certain bundle of wire in his abdomen, rhymically sending tingling current rolling up and down his spine, the feeling almost akin to pleasure and dangerously distracting. “I have a substantial amount of resources at my disposal. Powerful associates. Tremendous wealth. Believe me when I say I could easily satisfy any demand you might have with just a flick of my finger.”

“Perhaps.” The man snorted, “Unfortunately, it doesn't include helping you getting away from this.”

Not ransom, then. The chance that he was simply a sadistic assassin who loved playing with his prey just got 8 percents higher, and Maximilien didn't like that possibility one bit.

A blade slid along his back with the dexterity and calm of a snake, and the layers of his expensive suit falling open like a book, exposing his spine where several large, important cables were installed - they connected the processors in his brain to his energy core and the rest of his body. There was no plug for interfacing or connection - they had all been removed for security reasons. Still, if the man wanted, he could do really extensive damaged to Maximilien there and disable him completely. He needed a way to buy this man's loyalty. There was always a way.

“Perhaps it is not clear what I have to offer.” He persuaded calmly, carefully hiding his agitation. He could punish this ill-mannered, uncultured rascal for destroying his exquisite suit later, once he managed to get away. “Let me ask. What might you be in the market for?”

The man laughed, then. His fingers didn't cease their ministrations inside Maximilien's abdomen as he toyed with the cables at the back of his neck using the sharp tip of his weapon, triggered crackling sparks that overwhelmed the omnic's processors with ecstatic confusion. He balled his hands into fists and willed himself to stay focus.

“Fine.” Maximilien wasn't sure if the amusement in his voice was sarcasm or genuine interest. His memory was 62 percents loaded. If he could goad the man to talk until it finished the task… “Since you insisted on being oh so generous, let's talk about what I want then, shall we?”

There was no warning as it came: a violent shock from the back of his neck that jolted his whole body, setting off every circuit in his system and flooding all his sensors with a jarring sensation. His legs would have given out under him if he wasn't being pressed tightly against the wall.

“What---” He couldn't make out what he wanted to say, his processors scrambled feebly to form a coherent thought.

“Your first time experienced this, I see.” The man mused, “Guessed as much. It's impossible for you to trust anyone enough to let them do this to you, after all.”

 _Calm down_. Maximilien told himself, regaining his senses at last. _He got some tricks up his sleeve, so what? Keep him unaware and talking. He might give you an opening._

“The price of loyalty is always changing. It's entirely pointless and reckless to build something like trust on such a fickle thing.” He sighed, feigning nonchalant. “Being in this business, you must have experienced the same thing as well, am I correct?”

The hand that was caressing the inside of his abdomen stilled for a moment - just a fleeting moment, barely noticeable, but enough for Maximilien to know that he had struck a nerve. The question was, how far should he push it?

“Business, on the other hand, is unvarying and simple. Once you make a deal, you either follow through, or suffer collateral,” he said. His memory was loading at 75 percents. Still nothing useful. If he could just buy a little bit more time and figure out who napped him, it would be entirely possible for him to get away unscathed. “And I never go back on my words in businesses.”

His captor hummed, like he was in thoughts, his hand pulled out of Maximilien's stomach to trail up his chest, drawing an absent-minded pattern that he couldn't discern. Maximilien could try to wrench his way out now, but he decided against it. The situation wasn't a favourable one. He wasn't designed for combat like his opponent was - it would simply be a losing battle that potentially served as invitation for his assailant to do much worse on him. He didn't close his abdomen plating either, in case the other man took it as a threat. The most important thing when trying to score a deal was keeping his partner relaxed, content, and unguarded.

“Business is done when both sides have mutual interests and stand mutually equal.” The man purred behind him, the sound vibrated inside his chest and resonated against Maximilien's back with their proximity, “You are, however, in no position to negotiate.”

“I can assure you I could change your mind.” He could now recalled the events from three weeks ago, that he needed to leave his top-notch secured villa for an important meeting. Talon's men were supposed to escort him. Something must have happened along the way. _Just a little bit more_. “Ask away. Anything that you wanted in the world would be laid under your feet.”

His captor was quiet for a moment, before he said at last. “There are many things that I wanted.”

The hand returned inside his abdomen. The man seemed especially fond of playing with him there. He could feel fingers moving around delicately, before a sweet, gentle, sensual spark of current followed suit. The tension in him eased as the core in his chest heated up with elation. In the end, it was just another transaction. Now for his captor to name the price of his freedom.

“But the only thing in the world I want to be laying under my feet right now,” the man continued, “is _you._ ”

Maximilien didn't have any moment to react before the shock came again from his nape, struck him to the core like a flash of lightning, astoundingly raw and incomprehensible. His whole body quaked helplessly as current surged through his every wire, down to the tip of his fingers and feet. As the echoes of it buzzed through his system, Maximilien finally recalled whose hands it were that he had fallen into.

 _Genji Shimada_.

Overwatch had ambushed him at Havana. He managed to hid himself inside the distillery and sealed it tight, with Talon's men dealing with the agents outside. The fight dragged on as the hurricane came closer and closer with each minute passed, Maximilien was sure he could use the chance to escape using his helicopter. He didn't expected Genji to bypass his defenses and attacked him the moment he approached the vehicle. It was a vital mistake on his part to underestimate the cyborg's agilities and stealth abilities.

“How scandalous,” Maximilien tutted. Now that he had gotten his memories back, he could feel his composure and confidence return to him, “What would your dear friends have to say about that?”

“My friends aren't here right now. They won't be anytime soon - I made certain of that. It's just you and me, and I don't really care what you have to say.”

Metal grips took hold of both his wrists and pulled them up over his head. He couldn't feel pain, but the piercing sensation of a sword stabbing through his palms still made him seize up. When Genji released his grip, Maximilien's hands stayed in their place, nailed to the wall by his wakizashi like the broken wings of a bird.

“As I thought, you look gorgeous like this,” Fingers trailed down his exposed spine appreciatively, stopped at the small of his back. “I have always had a soft spot for men like you. But when I saw you, I just couldn't contain myself.”

“I am flattered.” Maximilien said as Genji's hands wandered all over his body. His touch sensors were always turned to the lowest settings, and he preferred it that way. The most he could feel was ghostly fingertips skittering across his chassis. He leaned into it, which drawn an amused chuckle out of the cyborg behind him.

“If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were enjoying this, Mr. Accountant."

Be it anyone else, they might have felt a pang of shame and disgust at the mockery in that voice. Maximilien didn't care, for dignity wasn't going to magically rescue him right now. The longer Genji was occupied with touching him, the more time he had to fabricate an escape plan. He had to make every second count.

Of all the agents that could have caught him, it must be Genji Shimada. His predicament couldn't possibly get any worse. Or maybe it could, considering how much the cyborg was enjoying toying with him right now. Maximilien could only hope the damages wouldn't be too major as he carefully weighed his limited options.

“What are you thinking about right now?” Genji murmured, fingers dancing dangerously close to the plate on Maximilien's chest that protected his energy core, the touch both intimate and threatening at the same time.

The sounds of gunfire outside were quieted down by the storm, and Maximilien couldn't tell who was winning. He wondered if he should even count on the chance that someone would come to his rescue before it was too late. The possibility of it happening was pitifully small.

“Would you be so kind as to elaborate what it is that you want from me? Your description was rather vague, I'm afraid I couldn't agree to a deal that I know little about.” He asked.

“Are you under the illusion that you are still in control of the situation?” Genji bursted into mock laughter. “I like how highly you think of yourselves. How endearing!”

Maximilien was annoyed by his attitude, but he tried to not let it get to him. He felt no shame in humble himself to stronger, more powerful figures in order to get what he wanted: it was nothing but business - a beneficial trade. But this, this was the kind of situation that he hated the most: trapped and helpless, being utterly under another's mercy, with nothing to be gained in return.

“I am certain that your dear friends have… other interests in me, correct?” He carefully tread the water, “Surely we can still make some kind of negotiation.”

“True. With them, you could. Not with me.”

He managed to keep himself from bursting out with anger as Genji tugged his leather belt off and threw it somewhere with abandon, the palladium buckle made a distant clank sound as it kissed the floor. It was his favourite! His pants fortunately met a better fate than his tattered jacket, simply dropped down and pooled around his ankles.

“You will give me nothing. I will take anything I want.” Having working with Akande for a long time, Maximilien wasn't a man that faltered easily, yet there was something in the way Genji said it that made him involuntarily attempt to press his body harder against the wall in an effort to bring himself even just a minuscule bit away, although he couldn't possibly get anymore closer to it, trapped as he was. Teeth latched onto the piston on his neck, bit down with voracity as Genji hissed. “And I want _everything._ ”

For the first time, Maximilien truly felt _cornered._  The way he was on full display like a pinned butterfly, the unforgiving feeling of the blade attaching his hands to the wall, Genji's proximity against his back, how Genji was touching him, mapping him, how utterly helpless he was against the man - the weight of it all crashed on him all at once, and he couldn't help the shiver that shook through him.

Genji's tongue made a soft, wet sound: something akin to a predator wetting their lips at the sight of a delicious prey - pleased, so very pleased at Maximilien's reaction. Maximilien could tell that Genji had felt the vibration with how close they were, and hated himself for letting the cyborg catch his brief moment of weakness.

Because he felt threatened, his emergency protocols automatically kicked in: input data increased sharp as all his sensors heightened, processors going into overclock to proceed the extra information; his core buzzed and pulsated in the attempt to increase the output to compensate for the energy which that took; the whole process caused his body to start overheating. Maximilien attempted to abort it to no avail - it only went away after all danger warning ceased. And they wouldn't disappear anytime soon, not with the way Genji's eyes were roaming over his body. Now with his sensors amped up, Maximilien felt even worse than when those hands were touching him: the heat of hunger in that gaze burned into his back, the pure intensity of it sharp enough to pierce him to his core. He resisted the urge to curl up, feeling exposed, _violated_. He couldn't afford to show any more weakness.

There were soft footsteps behind him, but it was just Genji stepping back to fully admire his handiworks. “So perfect. I knew it the moment I saw you.” His voice was low, almost a pleased purr, thick with rapture and desire. Maximilien decided to not say anything, less his voice shook and betrayed his composure.

“Your shiny car. Your fancy suit. Your smug bodyguards. The way you walk and talk like the world is in the palm of your hands. I couldn't help but wanting to strip you of all your iron defenses, tear them and break them until you have nothing left, bare and vulnerable before me. And what a sight it is!” Genji sighed wistfully, “Make me sad that I couldn't keep you all for myself.”

It was enough to shake Maximilien out of his fight-or-flight mode, his whole system instantly abandoned all other input and directed full attention to the golden thread that was unexpectedly revealed to him, and he jovially grasped the chance before it slipped through his fingers. “Is that what you want?” He asked.

He revealed in the quiet glee that was the undeniable hitch in Genji's breath. He could see it now, with unmistakable clarity, an offer that Genji could _not_ refuse.

“Are you, perhaps, under the impression that when I tell a man to ask anything he desires of me, I mean it by half measures?” He said, voice dripping with seduction and unknown promises, “If what you want is to monopolize me, I think we could come to an agreeable arrangement.”

There was only silence, breathless silence, and Maximilien patiently waited for the fish to bite.

“You are an interesting one,” Genji intrigued, “Is all your business deal like this?”

“I will admit that you are the first to ask such a thing from me, but it could be done. Of course, term and condition included, but we can work on the details later. I imagine you would like to… finish your personal business with me as soon as possible. We wouldn't want your companions to interrupt us, would we?”

Maximilien didn't hear any footsteps at all as hands suddenly circled his waist, metallic chest pressed against his back and the wet touch of lips landed on his neck. He didn't try to twist away.

“Irresistible!” Genji sounded breathless now, barely containing the lust in his voice, and Maximilien knew he _had_ him. “You’ve got a deal.”

“It has been a pleasure doing business with you.” He murmured, and moved his hips _just so_ so that his ass would be pressed snuggly against Genji's crotch, eliciting a soft moan from the cyborg. “Now, let us resume our… unfinished affair.”

Although pleasing to the eyes, there wasn't much to Maximilien's body but hard pistols, smooth metal, and steel wires; he also couldn't imagine himself taste like anything besides oil and cooling agent, but Genji's mouth moved on him like he was the most appetizing thing he ever tasted. His hands were all over Maximilien's body, finding their way into every nook and cranny with the determination and possessiveness of a python victoriously coiling around its prey.

“There,” He sighed softly when Genji's hand reached the panel between his legs, and it took no time for the cyborg to understand what he meant. A little bit more time for Genji to figure out the mechanism, before it slid open. Maximilien could have opened it for him, but he decided to let Genji work for it. The anticipation would make it all the more exciting.

“Now isn't this a pleasant surprise?” Genji crooned, fingers caressed his extended phallus - not something of impressive girth and length, but proportionate to his body, slender with a nice curve - before they dipped into the soft folds of his valve, meeting no resistance - Maximilien already made it slick and ready with self-lubricant, “I thought everything was business with you.”

“Sometimes business requires a little bit of... private touch.” Maximilien could feel Genji withdrawing his fingers and then putting them into his own mouth, based on the obscene sucking noises from behind him.

“And not because you were whoring yourselves out to all of your associations?” There was a hint of cruel jealousy in Genji's voice.

“I'm hurt that you would think so little of me. The price for my… personal service is very, _very_ steep. So steep it could easily buy several nations.” Maximilien sighed, faintly impatient. He would like to stop this pointless talk before it ruined the mood and wasted both their priceless time. “However, I would like to leave this unpleasant topic for another day when we have time to discuss our little arrangement at length. For now, let us proceed.”

Genji definitely didn't satisfy with that, but the way Maximilien rolling his hips against him made for a pretty convincing argument, apparently. He could hear Genji releasing his own modesty panel - the cue for him to spread his legs. He didn't ask for any preparation or foreplay - it was but a business transaction, they were pressed for time, and he wasn't built to break so easily. The head of Genji's member pushed against his folds, sliding in, and---

_Oh_

“My my, I see that you have a pleasant surprise for me as well,” Maximilien purred as he arched his back, the ridged underside of Genji's shaft brushed deliciously against his rim. The thick cock gradually got bigger at the base as it filled him up to the brim. And it continued getting bigger still, pressing against all the sensitive nodes inside him. He strained against his nailed hands when the hearty bulge at the end finally pop in with a soft squench, and Genji stopped pushing. Maximilien went slack against him appreciatively, thankful for the short break. He huffed a weak laugh. Should have suspected that someone like the cyborg ninja would go for the... unconventional. Not that Maximilien minded. Not at all.

Fingers returned to the inside of his abdomen to play with his wires, gently and carefully this time, sending comforting waves of current through his circuits. Genji's other hand caressed Maximilien's neck, rubbing small circles on the front plate, lips placing kisses along his shoulder blades. Maximilien used the precious minute to adjust himself as best he could around the big cock; Genji moaning softly everytime he clenched involuntarily, but the cyborg kept still. Now that was another pleasant surprise. After what had transpired between them in the beginning, he didn't expect Genji to have such considerate bedside manner.

“Believe me, right now there's nothing I want more than to plunge into you with abandon until you break. Although the idea is incredibly appealing, that's not how I wanted to ruin you.” Genji scoffed as Maximilien told him.

“I want to take you apart under me, slowly and methodically, pieces by pieces, until your voice box breaks down from screaming and crying and begging, until all your protocol and programming burn with pain and pleasure into statics, until you are nothing but a broken, needy, whimpering mess at my feet, beautiful and all _mine_ to take,” he murmured, the promises dripping from his voice with such poisonous sweetness and intense hunger it made Maximilien seize up around the dick inside him, his processors buzzing and his core fluttering, he wasn't entirely sure with what, but it wasn't fear that he felt. Genji kissed him on the back of his neck, close to where his cables frayed open, and Maximilien felt heady as his voice washed over him. “And I will take, and take, and take…” Genji said with each kiss, “Until you have nothing left to give, but I'll take _more_ still.”

It was what that made him finally carve - the weight of the twisted desire of a complete madman. Maximilien realized that he was trembling. He should kill this man - _he must_ ; and yet, to be craved like this, to be lusted after like this, to be _owned_ in such a way - the idea set his core ablaze.

“Oh, it turns you on, doesn't it?” Genji crooned, low and alluring. “I could tell from the way you are cramping down around me, your insides pulsating against me. You want it just as much as I do.”

 _No_. Maximilien thought, desperately trying to push past the haze of want that had overrun all his process. He must calibrate his system, run a diagnosis, then...

Then Genji pulled out and thrusted into him with enough force to jolt his brain out, and the only thing that he could think about was how good it felt.

Genji made good on his promise: he took and took _and_ took, fucking into Maximilien relentlessly, each time harder than the last. The way the ridges rubbing against Maximilien's sensors made him writhe, back arching, stuffed so full he felt like he could burst. He didn't know---could not hear what sounds he made, his whole system overwhelmed with feedbacks and warnings and the surging pleasure from his sensors. _If someone heard him…_

Maximilien forced his vocal synth to shut down, but Genji wouldn't have any of it.

“No,” Fingers grabbed his neck, digged under his chin, pressed against where the wires connected to his voice box were, “Sing for me. Let me hear you. Or I will force you to, even if I have to break it.”

“Outside…” He managed to chirp out weakly, “Someone could…”

“Nobody is going to hear anything with all that gunfight and the hurricane blowing outside,” Genji said, stopped for a moment like he was hit with a sudden realization, and then continued with a mischievous glee in his voice, “Unless I make you scream loud enough. In that case though, it's pretty worth hearing.”

He was _done_ for.

Genji's hand reached inside Maximilien's stomach, but he didn't play with the wires there again. His hand skittered across them like an adept hunter, searching and testing, until he found the circuits that he was looking for.

The panel that protected Maximilien's core on his chest slid open.

Maximilien screamed and quaked from head to toe when Genji's fingertips grazed it, the feather-like touch was enough to flare up his body with a whole new wave of onslaught sensations, his interface glitched out for a second. He would have fallen down on his knees if his hands weren't nailed to the wall.

“Did anyone else ever touch you here, like this?” Genji asked, hand hovering over the warm light radiating from Maximilien's core, grinding his hips slowly, and Maximilien felt a little embarrassed that the comforting feedbacks that came from it was what helped his processes recover. “Any of your… business partners?”

“That-” He knew he shouldn't answer, but it was pointless to hide. Genji had him right where he wanted him. “No.” He affirmed, “Only you.”

Genji sighed - a soft, rumbling “aaah” of elation. Maximilien, for some unknown reason, thought that it was alluring.

“You are wasted on them.” Genji said.

“Business is business.” Maximilien didn't really have any feeling about his past transactions. He did what he had to do to get what he wanted. Once the contracts were signed, that was it.

“What about this?” Maximilien couldn't really tell what kind of silent tune Genji was playing using the wires in his abdomen, but it felt nice, so he didn't really care all that much.

“I don't know,” He truly didn't, at this point.

“Good,” He said, and Maximilien didn't really understand, but he didn't try to, “Now, sing for me.”

Maximilien did. He moaned and chirped and gasped, Genji thrusting into him over and over, different than before - a steady pace that was enough to make it feel good, but not enough to overwhelm. His hand continued to play that magical silent tune, amplifying the pleasure that built and built in Maximilien's chassis, in his processors and his circuits and his sensory nodes. His head was clouded and sluggish with sensations continuously flowing in. He felt like he was sinking into quicksand.

When the shock from the back of his neck came with the next thrust, it was like firework, exploding into hundreds of small sparkles all over his body, and Maximilien let out a sound he didn't know he could made, high-pitched and quivering.

Genji made that small, enticing sigh again. Maximilien wanted to hear it more.

So he continued to sing for him, loud, needy and shameless. His world shrunk to nothing but the presence of Genji behind him, inside him, of his quickening breath and pleased little noises. He couldn't think, all process glitched and jittering and protocols forgotten as Genji played him like an instrument, abusing everything he had at his disposal, snatching the control of Maximilien's body from him. Every thrust  - precise and controlled, leaving no sensors untouched - made Maximilien arch his back. The shock from frayed cables at his nape sparked small electrical eruptions that choked helpless whines out of him. Caressing the wires in his abdomen sent luring, sensual waves up and down his spine, left him wanting more. There was no rhythm or sequence behind it, all of it swirling into a single unending stream of exhilarating sensations. Maximilien had the feeling he begged. He couldn't really tell, his voice glitched and offsets and statics. It was so good. It was _so good_. He wanted---He wanted---

Genji kissed him right where his frayed cables were exposed, burying into him to the hilt, fingers grazing his core and he---

**_[System overloaded]_ **

 

*****

 

When Maximilien rebooted the second time that day, the first thing he registered was that he was laying down with his head in someone's laps, his whole body was sore and buzzing, and he got his clothes back - precisely in that order.

“Welcome back,” A man's voice came unironically from above him, fingers tenderly caressing the side of Maximilien's face. His system helpfully told him he had been out for exactly 17 minutes and 32 seconds.

“Please give me a moment. My memory is still loading.” Maximilien had no idea who was next to him, and why he would reveal to this man such an important thing, but somehow he didn't feel threatened by his presence.

“Stay, then.” The man said, and Maximilien did. They waited in silence until his memory finished loading.

“My apologies,” He sighed as he reorganized his system, running diagnoses and categorizing the damages. “It wasn't my intention to shut down in the middle of business.” His synth was off tune and scratchy, but it still worked. He would need a new pair of hands - the movements in his fingers were twitchy and not entirely controllable. Some repairs would also need to be done to his circuits. There were minor dents and scratches on his body, but the suit fortunately hid all of them from plain sights - it was a different suit from his destroyed one, surely Genji had found it on his helicopter.

“It is fine. You took it rather well for your first time.” Genji continued touching him, deceptively caring and gentle, and incredibly distracting. It left Maximilien puzzling: Genji already got that he wanted from him. There was no point in treating him nicely.

But he didn't question it.

“I thought about bringing you back like that, but the sight was a pleasing one, and I am rather selfish.” Genji said, “You are mine, Maximilien, and such a sight should be reserved for my eyes only.”

It was the first time Genji said his name. Maximilien's core buzzed at the way it rolled on Genji's tongue.

Infuriating, that such a simple thing could have an effect like that on him.

He sat up, putting some needed distance between them. Something had changed, and he needed to think about its meaning. He reached for his tie, meaning to fix it, to brace himself, but then reminded yet again about his shaking, useless hands.

“I would prefer it if you are more gentle.” He sighed, showing Genji the damages he had done, “It will cause many problems for me if this happens every time we meet.”

To his surprise, Genji took hold of his hand and pressed the wound to his mouth.

“Mine.” He said, simply, and Maximilien understood.

“I do not think-” Maximilien tried and failed to finish his sentence. Genji's lips moved against the gaping hole, brushing against sensitive exposed wires, and fire curled through his system. But he steeled himself. “I do not think that it is wise to flaunt our...relation to others.”

“How else I am going to leave my marks on you, then?” The look in Genji's eyes left no room for refusals and Maximilien knew, with terrifying clarity, that it was but a fraction of what Genji could have done to him if he didn't manage to seal a deal between them.

“Perhaps it too can be arranged for another day when we have more time to discuss the extent of our little deal.” He decided to dodge the problem. “For now, let us reconcile with your friends. I'm afraid they are starting to assume the worst.”

Reluctantly, Genji let go of his hand after placing one final kiss on it. Maximilien straightened his back. He so wished to rearrange his attire, fixing his tie, adjusting his pin, but he couldn't, and he didn't want to ask for Genji's help.

Genji, however, helped him regardless, but Maximilien could tell it wasn't out of the goodwills in his heart as he smoothed out Maximilien's suit, fingers running appreciatively across the curves of his body. He lifted his chin out of reflex when Genji fixed his tie. Apparently, Genji took it as an invitation to kiss his neck, and Maximilien was thankful that his voice box was glitching, so the sound that he made couldn't be recognized as a small surprised gasp.

When he finally decided that everything was in order, Genji put a hand on the small of Maximilien's back to escort him out, the gesture was nothing if not possessive, and Maximilien let him.

After everything was said and done, Maximilien would seriously have to consider the weight of this particular deal he had made.

But for now, he had other businesses to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This turned out a lot longer than I thought it would be. At first it was only intended to be a short PWP because I just want to see Genji wreck Max. I have no idea what happened that made it developed into this monstrosity. I guess the power of horniness compelled me.


End file.
